A Spark of Electricity
by on-cloud-nine-xx3
Summary: Sylar & Elle. Where they first start "dating." I made these lines up because I didn't know the exact lines to this very episode.


SYLAR && ELLE - one shot.

Elle woke, finding herself flat on the cold, stone floor. She shifted onto her back, looking up to the ceiling. She exhaled.

A trill of electricity soared through her body. She couldn't handle the pain that seemed to tremble over her skin - she screamed.

But the physical pain wasn't the only thing bothering her. Sylar had just killed her father.

He'd killed her father.

The anger seemed to boil over, seeping through the walls… burning everything in it's path…

She screamed again. But this time, not because of the electric shock that encased her, but because of the emotional pain Gabriel Grey had inflicted upon her. Upon her only family.

Then she realized she'd broken into a sweat. She wiped her forehead, gritting her teeth together as another bolt rushed over her. She would have to get used to it. Or maybe she wouldn't. Maybe it'd kill her.

That was better to her than enduring both of these pains.

The darkness was overwhelming. She closed her eyes, and then opened them. But there was no difference whatsoever.

Elle pushed herself against the stone wall, wishing she could sink into it and away… but she couldn't. She was stuck, God knows where, in the dark. Either her unruly ability or her lack of food, water, and light would kill her.

She didn't even want to be saved. She couldn't see what there was left living for. She couldn't go out in public - hell, she'd almost killed a plane full of people just trying to get to Pinehearst.

Elle couldn't think of a way to live life peacefully. She thought Pinehearst would solve her problems, maybe derive her from her misery, but apparently they'd just locked her up in a cold, dark room.

Her screams turned into heavy sobs. Elle was being loud, and completely incautious, but she didn't want anything to do with anything.

Suddenly, from what seemed so far away, she saw a crack of light.

They always say in those movies, "Don't go towards the light," but whoever it is, I want them to help me. Get me out of here. Save me.

The light grew. Though her anticipation rose, her hopes did not.

I want them to pat me on the back, say they'll be able to take my ability away, and tell me my dad's waiting for me in the other room.

Elle could already hear footsteps approaching.

I want him to hug me and tell me everything will be okay. That I won't have to suffer any more pain.

She'd envied Claire's ability to be oblivious to pain.

How could Claire complain about such a thing? That's wonderful!

As the anger mixed with her anxiety, the tips of her fingers sparked. The light from her electricity lit up a silhouette, just as the light from the open door faded. After a second, the light was dim. Elle inched closer to distinguish the face of the person, only to feel tight handcuffs cutting in her wrists.

She'd been chained to the ground.

Morons, she recited in her head, thinking of Pinehearst, along with many other curse words.

There was nothing left but anger in Elle. Her hands busted with light, sending sparks up her arms. She screamed over the pain and anger. The room erupted with light for a quick second, and in a blink of an eye, it lit up the face of the person that had come into the room.

"It's you!" She screamed violently. She pulled on her chains, trying to slash at him.

It was Sylar.

"You killed my dad! You killed him!" If there was anymore light, he would have seen her face was a livid red.

Hate and fear exploded in Elle's veins.

"Shhh. I'm going to help you."

"No!" Elle thrashed. "No!" She couldn't control herself. Her voltage erupted across the room towards Sylar. It hit him, and he stumbled backwards, yelling in pain.

Hearing how much she'd hurt him did not satisfy Elle. She wanted him to die. Slowly. Painfully.

Her hands were like thunder clouds at that moment - the electricity hit him, again and again. He was standing in the front of the door still, and he didn't make another noise.

She exhaled, letting her sparks settle. They still vibrated throughout her body, but she did not make another attempt to electrocute Sylar.

The little electricity that still wandered in the air lit up the room. She saw the burns on Sylar's skin, but she didn't grin in achievement. She just stared, dreading what was to happen next.

The burns faded. She'd seen him do it before. When he'd first made her electricity spin out of control. When he'd gone to the Company. When he'd tried to kill her. He'd taken Claire's ability, but she hadn't died.

Lucky her, Elle thought in anguish.

"Just kill me," Elle exhaled. The tears poured down her face. This was torture. "Get it over with. I don't want to live. Just kill me."

He was silent. Elle only knew he was still alive because she shifted.

"I know you want to," she said through gritted teeth. "You're a monster."

"No," he said. He said it as if he didn't want to believe it himself. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You killed my father!" She thrashed out of control again, and before she could stop herself, Elle shot another wave of electricity at him.

"Ouch," he said. "That stings."

"I hate you. Why aren't you killing me?" she demanded. "I'll let you! I won't move. Just point your freakin' finger at my forehead and rip it off. I don't want to live!" She was nearly begging for him to kill her.

"No."

"You want my power. You want to kill me!"

"No. I'm going to change. I can help you."

Elle hadn't been born yesterday. He must have been trying to trick her. It wasn't like it mattered. As long as she died, she didn't care.

"Fine." Her breaths were heavy, and she saw him approach her. She didn't flinch. She didn't care.

I don't care. I don't. Let him kill me.

He pointed his finger towards her, and this time, she did flinch. But instead of dying, she felt the pressure on her wrists cease, and she heard a cling of metal hit the wall.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Helping you. I can take your power without hurting you."

She couldn't breathe when he inched towards her. He was next to her on the ground, and his hand was just shortly away from hers.

"I don't have to hurt you," he said. It sounded almost like he was talking more to himself than to her. Like he was trying to assure himself, too.

All she could feel at that moment was pain. Emotional, and physical. It was like she was drowning in pain.

But then the tips of his fingers met hers. She looked curiously down at his hand and hers. She saw a spark light at the tip of her hand, and travel across Sylar's.

When she glanced back up at him, his eyes were wide, looking as if he hadn't known what to expect.

She looked back down at hers. The dim light was the only thing that lit up the room. The physical pain that had been weighing down her shoulders had just seemed to… float away.

"What? I -- it -- it doesn't hurt!" She took her hands in the air, and pulled the electricity through her hands. At her own will. "You -- you -- you fixed it!"

The emotional pain seemed to float away, too. She could barely think about everything Sylar had done to her. Because when she thought about it, she'd hurt him, too. She'd made him into the monster he was.

How could she hate him when she had made him what he was? And then, on top of that, he'd helped her. He'd done it.

It was almost as if she owed him back for something.

She looked at him, and he was struggling to keep the sparks down.

"Here. Like this." She took his wrists, and pointed at the wall. "Just let it go. Don't hold it back. And when you want it to stop," she said, "just relax. It fades away."

The blank, darkness was lit with Elle teaching Sylar how to use his new ability.

"Thank you," she said. She was still breathless. She couldn't believe he'd healed her pain.

"That's one amazing power," he commented.

She held her hand up, letting the electricity dangle around her fingers. "Yeah," Elle said. "It can be."

They met eyes. For the first time in a long time, Elle couldn't help but be more grateful. After all, there was nothing she could hate him for without being a hypocrite herself.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion. His lips came down onto hers, and they left a blazing trail.

----

This has got to be one of the oddest stories I've written in a long time. It's just a one-shot explaining the scene where Elle & Sylar first start "dating" (if you can call it that), and I made up all the lines because I forgot how it really goes! (and I don't really have time to look up the episode again, if you know what I mean.)

Please review! Thanks!

=]


End file.
